Adalaina's Wings
by Tinker the Writer
Summary: Adalaina is not your normal girl and this is not your normal fairy tail. A story of Romance, Battles, and Dragons. Will Adalaina be able to find her self before she kills a loved one?
1. Chapter 1-Young girl

**This is just a start up to the story. Sorry i needed to get you backed up a little so that you knew the character and her family because they are important. Please keep reading and tell me what you think. **

**Love reviews!**

Javel sat in his office looking over some ledgers as he heard a young girls squeal reach his ears.

"Adalaina! Get back here!"

He only smiled and shook his head. Hearing Hasten move in the corner he finally looked up.

"She's fine Hasten. Karen must have shown her the dress for tonight."

Readjusting his glasses he looked back down at the books and continued writing.

"Are you sure about this Javel? She is still very young. It may damage her in ways you can't even imagine."

Looking up again, this time completely removing his glasses, he rubbed his temple.

"I can't think of a better time. Her age has nothing to do with it. She doesn't get to see her grandparents often and I want them to be there when she finds out about her mother. I would hate to have to deal with her alone if she were to find out on accident."

Hasten began to protest but Javel heard the tiny footsteps getting closer.

"Would you get the door? I would hate to have to replace this one again."

Adalaina had already broken over 5 doors this year. Most of the torn strait off their hinges. For an 8 year old she was tremendously strong. In fact for a grown man she was strong. Hasten contributed it to the curse, but he would never know since his wife's parents didn't talk much about her childhood. Sure enough just after Hasten opened the door Adalaina came charging in full speed. That is another strange thing about her. She was incredibly fast and agile. Coming to a not so graceful halt after realizing that nothing was in her way she dodged back behind her father's desk and under his chair. She motioned for him to be quiet and hid her face in her lap. Karen came in the room out of breath moments later. She was a young girl no more than 23 but she always had a hard time looking after Ada.

"Sir, I'm sorry. She escaped my clutches." Pausing for a second she added, "Again."

"It is quiet alright Karen. Not many people can keep up with her as it is and you have been trying for 8 years. I was actually hoping to see you today to offer you a week vacation."

Karen froze for a second in pure bliss as she mulled it over.

"Are you sure? I mean with Mrs. Katherine's parents coming into town I was sure you would need me double time."

Javel shook his head chuckling a bit again, "No I think that with the four of us we can handle this little rascal."

With that his foot nudged her in the side and made her squirm.

"Hey!" The child protested loudly as her position had been uncovered to the enemy.

"Not fair! You are supposed to be on my side!"

Crawling out of the space she stood showing her full view to everyone, undergarments and all. Adalaina was a small girl, well I should say slender. She had long arms and legs though she was a little shorter than her friends. If you need a picture think of an elf with their delicate features but firm frames. Her sharp sky blue eyes glared daggers in Karen's direction while her mess of dark red curls stuck ever witch way.

"Now why is it that you are running around with no clothes on darling?"

Javel bent a little over so he could be eye level.

"She tried to put me in pink!"

"But sweetheart daddy was the one who picked out the dress."

Shock reached her eyes.

"But pink! I hate pink!"

"You look so pretty in pink my love."

'Nuh-huh. I look like a girl!"

Hasten laughed aloud at that one.

"You are a girl Adalaina."

It was then that Adalaina truly noticed Hasten

"Hasten!"

Running to him her force into his body drove him a little back. And he was not an easy guy to push. With 6'5" and 300 lbs. of basically pure muscle you had to catch his just right to even budge his arm. Spinning her a second before placing her on the ground she continued to giggle.

"Did you bring me a present?"

"Did I bring you a present? Why would I do that?"

"Because it is my birthday silly."

"But you had a birthday last year."

Ada's laughter filled the room again.

"I have a birthday every year silly."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded silently.

"I guess I must have gotten you a present then. But you can't have it till after dinner. Just like last year."

With that Adalaina bolted out of the room yelling,

"Bet you won't find me."

Karen sighed knowing exactly where the little stinker had gotten off too. Hasten turned his attention to her this time.

"How are you doing Karen?"

"I am well, just tired. You know that the other day I could have sworn that she warmed up her own bath? And then that she was floating a bit when she was jumping around outside. I think that this time off will do me some good."

Hasten's face had gone blank and his eyes were no longer concentrating on the conversation.

"Are you ok yourself?"

She noticed the detached look in his eyes. Shaking clarity back into his head he responded quickly,

"Yea. Just tired from my trip."

Every year he went on a voyage across the seas when the leaves began to change, and every year he was back just before Adalaina's birthday in the spring. He never told anyone but his crew where they were going and even then it changed almost every year.

"Ok then. Well I best go and find her. The grandparents will be here soon and I'm sure they want her dressed."

Leaving the room and shutting the door Karen walked to the one place she knew she would find Ada, her mother's drawing room. Opening the door she saw Ada sitting the cross legged staring at the same half-finished picture of a skyline.

"What did my mom look like Karen?"

The little girl said without looking away. And without fail Karen responded with the same thing that she always did.

"You baby. She looked just like you."

Adalaina wiped her face and stood up.

"Did she like pink?"

"Yes. Your mother loved pink. It reminded her of the sunrise. She used to say that it was the color of new beginning."

Adalaina huffed as she hoped that Karen would say no she loved green and purple just like you.

"I guess I will wear the dress."

She said as she stomped towards her room.

After an hour of wrestling a brush through the mat of hair Karen pulled the curls back into a pony tail with a purple ribbon to subdue the now restless child. Just as she put on her shoes hoofs were heard on the gravel outside and Adalaina bolted for the stairs down the hall. Once down the stairs she skidded to a halt next to her father who held a hand out to stop her and took her little hand in his. Impatiently biting her lip Ada bounced a little as the door opened to show her grandparents standing on the stoop.

"Christian. Jasmine."

Javel said in delight as Ada giggled.

"Papa, Mima."

Running into their arms she laughed out loud again. She was such a happy child that Javel hoped this news wouldn't ruin that.

"Dinner is ready if you both are hungry."

"Absolutely famished Javel. Thank you."

The house maid took their bags upstairs as the headed into the dining room adjacent.

"Hasten how lovely to see you again."

Hasten stood and offered Jasmine a seat next to his and the head of the table. They all sat and dinner was placed in front of them. The evening was a joyous one with Ada chattering nonstop about her friends and the animals that roam around the house. Soon of course she was bored with sitting and wanted to see her presents, dragging everyone one into the den where cake and coffee had been laid on the small end table. Her grandparents had given her a few small tokens from her mother's childhood that they thought she would enjoy, a small doll, a few books. They also gave her a locket with her initials engraved in it. A.M. Adalaina Masters. Hasten presented her with a small gold chain bracelet with very interesting intricate design to it, though it only kept her attention for so long. Javel presented her with a list of riding times he had signed her up for in the future. It was after cake that everyone became a little uneasy. And Adalaina sensed it.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet?"

Javel cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart we need to tell you something very important."

Adalaina sat very still barely even breathing.

"The truth behind your mother's death is not what we have told you in the past."

"Wh-what you do you mean?"

This is when Hasten spoke up.

"Your mother did not die during child birth Adalaina. She was killed."

Adalaina's eyes began to water.

"What do you mean? Who killed her?"

"Not a who Ada. A what. Your mother was killed by a dragon. We were on our way back from visiting your grandparents when the caravan was attacked. The only reason you survived was because your mother went into labor. After you were born the dragon began to make its way over to her and she forced me to take you and run. I barely got away alive. Luckily a horse was left unscathed and it carried us to safety."

Adalaina was standing now.

"You lied to me! How could you!"

With that she ran from the room and out of the house. She didn't stop running until she came to the stable at the end of the property. It was one they shared with a few neighbors and she knew no one would be there. So angry at everything she picked up a stick and began attacking the beam next to her. She continued at this for a few moments until she heard a voice behind her,

"You won't get very far with such a dull blade."

Adalaina spun around stick poised in the up position. There stood a boy about 9 or 10 with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing. You are scaring my horses."

"Do you own these?"

"No, but I am the stable boy so I think of them as mine to keep safe."

Adalaina dropped her stick a bit.

"My name is Adalaina. My father and I live in the house up the hill."

"So you are Javel's daughter. I thought I saw a little girl running around up there."

"I'm not little! I am 8 now!"

The boy laughed.

"My name is Zane, and you are not going to get very far with holding your stick like that not so little Adalaina."

He took a hesitant step towards her and motioned for her to keep her stick up.

He showed her a few sparing motions for a little while till her arms got tired.

"How do you know all that?"

"I want to be a knight when I grow up. Right now I am in training. That's why I work in the stables. Soon I will work in the stables at the palace and then for a knight as his squire. Then I can finally become a knight on my own."

Adalaina stood in awe.

"So what made you so angry when you first come down here Adalaina?"

Her head dropped a bit and her voice crackled,

"I just found out my mother was killed by a dragon when I was just a baby."

Her mood changed drastically to one of defiance.

"But I am going to learn how to fight and kill the dragon myself when I grow up!"

Zane pondered for a second and then made an exclamation.

"I will train you."

"What?"

"I shall train you in the arts of a knight so that you do not get killed in the process of avenging your mother's death."

"Really?"

Her face lit up and she began jumping for joy.

"But I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are a girl."

She stopped mid jump,

"Of course you won't. And I won't go easy on you because you're a boy."

Zane laughed and stuck out his hand. "Once a day then, shall we say just after dinner?"

"Deal"

They shook hands and the beginning of a great friendship began to blossom.


	2. Chapter 2-Man the Forrest

Just as they promised the two children met every day for the next 10 years rain or shine. Zane was quite impressed with how quickly Adalaina picked up her training. It wasn't long after her 15th birthday that she began beating her master. In return for his training Adalaina taught him how to ride a horse so that he would have a step up on the competition when he began his squire training. The two became the best of friends and told each other everything.

Well almost everything. Adalaina never told him of the mark across her back since she could not comprehend it herself. Hasten had told her soon after her return to the house on her 8th birthday that she was a very special and different little girl. He said that every year he had been searching for a dragon guru who could help with her special condition. After promising never to tell a sole Hasten told her that the dragon had cursed her as they ran. Cursed them both actually. Due to the curse she had a scar with the shape of wings on her back that grew every year. This made it very hard to cover up. Especially in the summer. By her 18th birthday the mark had grown to the size of a full pair of wings and she knew it would not be long before someone noticed it. Hasten also told her that the guru claims that her unusual strength and speed came from the curse and that the bracelet he gave her would help her control such things. She never took it off

_**-Adalaina's 18**__**th**__** birthday-**_

A knock on my door startled me from my day dream.

"Adalaina. Dinner."

"Coming father."

Looking at myself in the mirror I straitened my dress and messed with my long locks. I still could never manage them properly. I do miss Karen, but I am happy she was able to find a husband so late in life. I let out a huff at the site of my dress.

"Pink. I hate pink"

Ever year father presented me with a pink gown. The only reason why I wear them now is because they are my mothers. My grandparents bring one each year for me to wear, and other than a few hemming's and patches they fit perfectly. My mother and I were just a like. Or so I am told. With one last brush I slipped on a pair of heels and pranced down the stairs to greet my grandparents.

"Papa. Mima."

"Darling, you look beautiful." My grandmother hugged me tightly as I saw a small tear drop from her eye.

She cried every time she saw me in a gown that had belonged to my mother. I wish I had known her.

"Are you hungry?"

I asked her the same thing every year. And every year I got the same response.

"Famished my darling, thank you."

Dinner again was the same every year. Don't get me wrong. I love seeing my grandparents but since I only see them one week out of the year it is the same thing each year. I tell them about all my new friends and how my old friends are doing. They tell me about the farm and what crops will be good to stock up on. Family stories are traded and we retire to the den where coffee and cake are served. Thought this year there were no presents. Which was odd. They always gave me something that was my mother's when she was my age. That was when I remembered that my mother was married at 17. Everything she owned I had.

"No presents this year?"

The laughed as they sat down and Charise the maid filled them a cup of coffee.

"Of course there are dear. Just nothing that you can have right now. "

Grandmother paused as she took a sip, nodding to Charisse that the coffee was perfect she continued.

"Your grandfather and I have decided that this year's present will be a dowry." Raising a hand to stop my father from talking she continued. "I know it is customary for the father but we so want to give her a good dowry so that she can find a husband soon. We are also getting older and have no need for many of the things that we own. So upon marriage Adalaina will receive 10 head of cattle, 15 pigs, 20 sheep, 300 gold coins, 6 hand sown blankets, and her great grandmother's wedding ring. And upon our demise the house will be handed to her as a gift to our only grandchild."

I could not breathe. That was an amazing gift. I knew that my father had a large dowry set up for me in the first place. Most of it was my mother's jewelry along with my own horse and 500 gold. This would definitely allow me to marry most any man in town. Young or old. For some reason my head flickered the face of Zane, but I shook it out quickly.

"Thank you Mima. Papa." Hugging them both fervently I excused myself from the room. I had a training session I was late for.

"Does she ride every night?" Grandfather asked aloud after I left.

"Yes, she is quite diligent. It is most definitely why she is the best rider in town. Many a times I have had to stop her from challenging one of the king's guards to a race. She has such a spirit that one."

Father never knew that the challenges he was implying to were not ones of just horse racing. He never would know the truth behind my early nights in the stable.

After changing into a comfortable pants and loose shift I darted outside through the servants entrance and down the long hill. Soon seeing lights I was glad that Zane was able to get away. This past year was hard on him because he was at the end of his squire term and they were beginging tests for a knight.

"_I was told by my aunt,__**  
**__I was told by my mother__**  
**__That going to a weddin'__**  
**__Is the makings of another.__**  
**__And if this be so then __**  
**__I'll go without a biddin',__**  
**__Oh kind providence__**  
**__Won't you send me to a weddin''_

_****__"And it's Oh Dear Me! How will it be,__**  
**__If I die an Old Maid in the Garret?"_

I joined in on the last two verses. He loved singing that song to taunt me since I had yet to find a suitable husband. The truth is that no one that has purposed marriage has wanted me to be anything more than a glorified, un-paid maid. And I was just not ready to settle for that.

"Glad you could make it on such a glorious day."

I punched him in his left arm and as he grabbed for my hand I kicked his feet out from underneath him. Landing with a big *thunk* I laughed and offered him a hand.

"How do you expect to make knighthood if you can't even beat a girl."

After getting up and dusting off his pants he looked my strait in the eyes and responded with,

"You are no girl. I'm convinced of it."

I laughed as I looked him over once. He had sure grown up. Years of stable work built him a nice figure. 6'2" he stood almost a foot taller than me. Not that it ever stop me from taking him down a notch. He never really cut his dark brown hair so it always grew tangled in his eyes until I could pin him down with a sheathing knife. But those eyes were as sharp as ever. They looked like emeralds in the ground through his mess of a mop.

"So what is on the agenda for the day, sir knight." I mockingly bowed.

"I figured we would take horses into the woods and battle in that clearing that we found."

After I was 13 and the fights started getting a little more rough we had to move to a more secluded area. And even then we had to start changing areas because farmers would come looking for the source of the noise.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna race?"

I reached my tan stallion just in time since he had already mounted his own horse. Well it was technically my father's extra horse but I let him ride it.

Soon we were gallivanting through the woods laughing a trying to run each other off when I heard more hoof beats. Motioning a stop I took off my bracelet and listened closer. From about 20 yards away a gun sounded and dogs began to bark. I looked at Zane with wide eyes. The closer the hoofs and barking got the more skittish the horses acted. We took off towards the clearing that was just around some trees and waited. He dismounted and clasped the handle of his sword.

A man came galloping through the trees and jerked the horse to a halt in front of us. Too much of a halt and the horse spurred sending the man off the back and onto a fallen log. The horse took off leaving its rider and towards the sound of the dogs barking in the distance.

I jumped from my mount before Zane could stop me and ran to the man's aid. Knocked unconscious I searched for any signs of bleeding, but it looked like he had just bumped his head a little hard.

"Help me get him on my horse Zane."

"But what if he is a thief, or a rouge."

"I don't care. We can't just leave him here."

With that he hesitantly joined me and lifted him up after me onto Lightning. We took a slow gallop back to my house where Graven the man servant stood perplexed.

"Help me into the kitchen Graven. This man is unconscious."

Soon the two other servants and my family were standing around the kitchen table where a dusty stranger awoke.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're safe. Your horse was spooked and threw you. I took you back to my father's house. Do you know your name?"

The man sat up slowly and looked around. He was tall and blonde with dark gravy brown eyes. They were deep and perplexing. He opened his mouth but a banging at the front door stopped him from speaking.

"Answer that Graven's"

My father pointed out the room and Gravens darted out quickly. We all followed slowly and there stood the royal guard.

"Mister Masters?"

A guard pointed directly at my father.

"Yes?"

"We have reason to believe that you have the Prince."

"The Prince?"

He began to protest but recognition came to his eyes as he glanced back into the kitchen and me in the doorway.

"Right this way."

Pointing them into the kitchen I scooted back over the table were the strange man sat.

"Prince Daniel. We are so glad we found you."

The knelt at the edge of the table and the man waved them up.

"You should be thanking this kind lady for saving me. I'm not sure how quickly you would have found me if not for her." Pausing he looked at me with a swoosh of his long blonde hair. "What is your name my fair lady?"

"Adalaina Sire. Adalaina Masters." I curtsied and kept my head down in respect.

The prince reached over and lifted my chin looking me strait in the eyes.

"No need for that. You saved my life. Also I don't ever want to have to look away from your beautiful eyes again."

I blushed and curtsied again. This time not leaving his eyes.

"Thank you sire."

He smiled a dashing smile and looked towards my father.

"You must join us for dinner tomorrow night. I will not have it any other way. I wish to introduce you and your lovely daughter to my father tomorrow night."

My father froze and could barely get out a nod before the Prince hoped down from the table.

"A carriage shall be here tomorrow at 5 to take you to the castle. I shall arrange for attire to be brought here in the morning." He paused for a second after glancing around the room. "Not that I do not think that you do not have such attire being that you are the highest paid smithy around, but I wish to bestow a gracious gift upon your entire family."

Stepping to my grandparents he shook hands with my grandfather and father and placed a kiss on my grandmother's hand. Then he turned towards me.

"To be continued my Lovely."

With a deep swoop he placed a gentle kiss on my extended hand and sent shivers across my back.

Throughout this whole time I did not notice a set of green eyes staring daggers into the princes back. I don't think I ever would have either since I never knew Zane's true feelings.


	3. Chapter 3- Can i ask you a question

The prince left the house swiftly after that leaving me with an angry Zane and a confused family. Who quickly turned their attention to me.

"What was that all about Adalaina? Why were you in the forest and how did you save the prince."

"Well I was riding when I heard a distressed horse and just HAD to leave the path. Luckily Zane had offered to ride with me today because I don't think that I could have lifted the prince alone."

They all knew that it was a blatant lie but they didn't want to push it farther. My grandparents retired due to the stress and my father mumbled something about needing to keep up the books. Luckily Hasten had to leave early that day for a meeting or I would have had to explain myself to him. And I knew that he would not let it go so easily.

"So, dinner with the prince. How smashing."

Zane snipped before turning to leave. I actually had to chase after him since he was so determined to end the conversation with that.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Hey!"

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm causing him to jerk towards me. Crap. I'd forgotten to put back on my bracelet, but he didn't seem to notice the jerk.

"What Adalaina? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"Excuse me?!" It felt like he had just slapped me. "I don't think that I had any choice in the matter. You say no to the prince and see what happens."

"Well you could have seemed a little less excited about it!"

"Excited? Of course I'm excited. I was just personally invited to dinner to meet the king! Of course I am going to be a little happy about that!"

With that I turned and stopped back towards the house.

"Ada. ADA! Wait!"

This time I was not going to even try. He didn't stop for me I didn't stop for him. I felt a warm hand touch my arm and slip down towards my hand. I let him spin me back to face him.

"I am sorry Ada. I think I was just upset because he didn't invite me. You weren't the only one who saved him."

Just looking into him eyes made me melt and completely forget about being angry. His hand was now playing with the end of my hair and would every once in a while caress my smooth neck. "On accident" He always knew what would get him out of trouble and make me happy.

"I am sorry too Zane. Would you like to join us? I'm sure the prince would be delighted to meet his other savior."

I felt him tense a bit since my hand was on his chest.

"No. I don't think that the dinner is a thank you dinner. I think that he might fancy you."

With that I laughed and pushed away a bit.

"Of course. Because I look so dashing in this outfit."

Giving a fake twirl in the raggedy riding clothes I waved good night.

" 'night Zane. I think I'm going to miss our lessons tomorrow."

" 'night"

I had already turned around so I didn't see the look in his eyes, but if I had maybe things would have gone different in the end.

_**-the next day-**_

The morning went by as usual; Math, science, poetry lessons before lunch and after reading, piano, and finishing lessons. The last were my least favorite since they were training me to be the proper lady and wife I should be. I was not long after my lessons finished that the castle servant arrived with attire for the family. A simple dark grey and green suit for my father and grandfather, a pale pink ball gown for grandmother, but mine was the most elegant thing I think I have ever seen. It was a deep sapphire blue with silver lace along the bodice. It was also one of the larger ball gowns I had seen with a very tight corset. The servant accompanied it with a sapphire encrusted choker and earrings. Karen had come by to help me that night and so I could meet her new baby. As I sat there holding the infant she put my hair in braid after braid and tied it into an intricate bun balancing on the side of the back of my head.

"He is beautiful Karen. I cannot believe how tiny he is too."

The little baby grabbed my finger and giggled the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Yea. He is my little miracle. Speaking of miracles; how did you find the prince again?"

"Well for the 5th time I was out riding and heard a noise. It just happened to be the prince."

"That is such a load Adalaina. You know that John works up at the palace. He has told me of ALL the times you challenge the palace guards and win. And I know Zane is training you to fight. So what were you doing again?"

I huffed and made a face.

"Fine. We were going to a meadow to spare when the prince came out of no were and fell off his horse."

"Much better. Now what about Zane. He seems like a nice catch. Why do you not consider him for a husband?"

I thought about it for a second. It flashed through my mind of Zane coming home from a long trip with the knights and scooping me up in his arms. Me finally being able to kiss those soft tender lips like I had wanted to for so long. But I shook the thought.

"Zane and I are just friends. Plus I hear he has a girl in town who he may begin courting soon."

She dropped the subject and helped me into the gown and necklace.

"You look stunning Ada. I do not think anyone could look away from you."

I blushed as I looked in the mirror at the finished product. I always loved wearing blue because it brought out my eyes so well, but the depth of the color in this dress was incredible and I never wanted to take it off. The chocker was a little tight for my taste but then again I never wore chokers due to that very reason. My father knocked on the door and Karen scooped up her little angel.

"Are you decent Darling?"

"Yes father."

He opened the door and beamed.

"You look absolutely radiant. And you did an incredible job with her hair Karen. My compliments."

"Thank you Javel. I best be going now. I would hate my husband to not have a warm dinner. Good luck Ada."

With that she left the room and father offered me his arm escorting me to the carriage. The drive wasn't long but it seemed to take forever since my father and grandparents were chattering on about how lucky I was to have saved the prince. I just watched the scenery out the window. I had taken this route many a times, but this time I was to meet the king. I wonder if he will remember me from when I was little. This was not my first time to the castle. When I was 6 the king held a ball and my father was invited. Most of the ball I just sat in a chair swinging my legs back and forth. I remember being very irritated since I had to wear a pink dress.

_I sat in my chair playing with the string on my dress as I watched daddy talk to a lady on the dance floor. He was such a good dancer; I hope when I'm older he will teach me how to dance. A boy came darting under the table and I froze._

"_Hey! Don't tell anyone I'm here!" _

_Guards were walking around calling for the little boy._

"_Prince Daniel."_

_I after they left I lifted up the end of the cloth. _

"_Why are you hiding your highness?"_

"_My father is trying to make me dance with that princess over there."_

"_Well you are the Crown Prince. Do you not have to dance with the princess?"_

"_She is weird though. Her father the King of Lureny is trying to marry her off to me. And I don't ever want to get married."_

"_But what about kids? Who are you suppose to give the crown to?"_

"_I do NOT want kids because they are messy and as for a heir I will give it to my sisters kids."_

_His little hand pointed to a 4 year old stumbling through the dance floor with a crown a top her head, and being chased by many maids._

"_Do you wanna play?" _

_Daniel offered his hand and pulled me under the table. We sat the playing with the few dolls I had and his little fake sword. The table was a cave and the dolls were captured princesses. _

"_There you are!"_

_My father was looking at us from the other side of the cloth and motioned for us to come out. _

"_I found them. They were just playing." _

_The king walked over and lightly cuffed Daniel on the back of the head, scolding him softly._

"_The Princess is waiting for her dance son. Please do not be rude."_

_The king escorted the prince away as I yawned._

"_Someone needs to get to bed."_

_My dad scooped me up and brought me to the carriage. The last thing I saw before I left was a glowing castle, and I dreamt of dragon's caves and princes. _

Hoofs clattered on pavement bringing Adalaina back to the present. She looked up at the large castle looming over and smiled. It was such a beautiful piece of architecture. Pulling up the door of the castle a guard opened up the door and offered his arm to my grandmother. One after another we climbed out and on to the steps. I had more of a trouble as this dress was much larger and heavier than I am use to. Too entranced by the family standing in front of me I did not notice the green eyes watching my every move.

"My king."

My father knelt with us quickly behind him.

"Please Javel. No need for that today. You are my guest, and you have saved the crown prince."

I looked up to see the whole family standing in perfect symmetry. Out front you had the king and queen who looked as regal as ever and the queen's beauty was radiant; to his right stood the crown prince in a deep blue suit that looked from the same cloth as mine. To the queens left the Princess Abigail who was a spitting image of her mother, brown hair, blue eyes, and beautiful to look at. Just behind the prince and princess hid two little twins who peeked around their respective siblings; one boy, one girl, one blonde, one brunette, but both cute as a button. The kingdom rejoiced when the queen gave birth to two heirs so late in life. Though it was weird looking at this family so perfectly split. Girls like their mother boys like their father and not much of the other parent in them physically. I had my father's chin and ears while I took my mother's cheeks and eyes.

The queen stepped forward and embraced me fully bringing a gasp from everyone.

"Thank you for saving my son Adalaina. I will forever be in your debt."

"Please join us inside. Dinner is ready and I am famished."

The king motioned us in behind him and escorted us to a dining hall. This one was much smaller than the one I remember which is good because that was huge. The king took his place at the head of the table with his son to his right and his wife to his left. He motioned for me to sit by the prince and everyone else fell into open spots afterwards. The two twins could barely see over the table but the wanted to sit like big kids. I scooted my chair back a bit and placed my eyes at level with theirs.

"Hello."

"Hi."

The little girl responded shyly.

"What is your name little Princess?"

"Elizabeth and my brother's name is Eliziah."

"Those are wonderful names."

"What is your name?"

"Adalaina."

"That is a pretty name. You are pretty too."

I blushed,

"Why thank you Princess Elizabeth."

I sat up correctly in my chair as the food began to arrive. Daniel looked over at me and grinned leaning in.

"They normally do not talk. I can't believe you were able to even get hi out of them."

"Well truthfully only one was talking. So I'm only half brilliant."

I flashed him a smile and he laughed.

Throughout dinner father kept the king delighted with stories from inside the town. Not that the king did not know his city, but with its size I'm sure has much he can learn. The prince on the other hand kept his attention solely on me and his sister talking. She would ask me questions of how my schooling was going and the lands I had been to. She was not much young than me physically but worldly she was just a child. Every once in a while the princes' hand would graze my own as he reached for something and I felt a little tingle. Once dinner was done and plates taken King Gabriel led us to a lounge for coffee and Queen Lilly excused her and the twins for bed.

"Might I request permission to take your daughter on a walk Sir Javel?"

This shook my father a bit. Being called sir by the prince was a great honor.

"Why yes my Prince. Please do."

"Milady?"

He made a shot bow and offered me his arm, which of course I took quickly. Leading me out of the room and down the hall we reached an open corridor that fed us into a very large garden. Guards followed us but not too closely.

"So I have a question for you Adalaina."

"Please your highness Ada is what I am accustomed to. And I will gladly answer any question."

"Very well then Ada, please just Daniel in private. My question is this, what were you really doing out in the forest? Because you were already off of the path when my horse threw me. Was that a lover I interrupted you with."

My face flushed with that question but he caught it and corrected himself.

"I apologize I did not mean it in such a discourteous fashion. You are of course a lady, I just meant whether I had interrupted a secret meeting with a future husband. Maybe one your father does not like?"

"No Daniel. Zane is not a lover."

I hesitated but the look in his eyes egged me on.

"He is not my lover, but my trainer."

I paused and waited for his response.

"So the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"Yes. The guards always speak of a young fiery headed gal who can out shoot ride and fight most of them. They say her beauty is one of tales." We halted for a moment and his hand found my face.

"When you stepped out of the carriage I heard murmurs among the guard and I just had to make sure the gossip was correct. Of course I already knew of the beauty."

My face was blushing hard as he leaned in towards my lips slowly, but I turned my head so he met my cheek.

"Your highness I do not wish to tarnish my reputation or yours."

He smiled at me and chuckled quietly.

"Of course Adalaina, I apologize. I would never wish to tarnish your reputation amongst the people, but I think you would only help my reputation."

A smirk played on his beautiful lips as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Come, I wish to show you something."

He walked me to the edge of the garden and into a stable.

"Choose your weapon. But choose wisely since you shall be against me."

I looked over to see a wall full of swords, archery weapons, javelins, and shields. Eying a dark oak bow I took it in my hands and balanced it in my fingers. The prince took his bow from the wall and escorted me out side.

"This is not such a fair fight my lord, for I am in a tight bodice and gown."

"Then I think it is just fair enough since you out rank me in most everything my dear."

I blushed at the compliment and watched him knock an arrow he shot it into the tree about 20 yards off. Knocking my own arrow I took a deep breath and split his in two. This time I knocked mine with his and waited till his was in the air before taking my own and splitting it mid arc.

"Even in such a gown you amaze me. I wish to ask one more question."

"Of course my lord anything."

"I wish to ask if you remember your first time at the palace."

I was shocked to think he remembered.

"Of course I do my lord. I may have been just 6 but I could never forget such a party."

"Well good. I just wish to thank you for impeding the engagement between me and the princess of Lureny. For I could never have married her knowing the person she is now."

"Well then I am glad to have been of service. Is there anything else my lord?"

"No I think that is it."

He waved the guard ahead of us and we walked slowly behind them.

"If no one would see could I possibly kiss you tonight my dear Adalaina?"

I blushed and as I looked in his beautiful eyes I could not say no.

"How do you expect to pull that off my good sir?"

He grabbed my hand and whisked me away into the small grove of trees to our left. Soon out of sight he snaked my body towards him with one arm as the other rested on my neck. We locked eyes and he slowly made his way downward until our lips were grazing against each other. Kissing me softly he slowly twirled my hair in his fingers and our lips moved in unison. Tongues danced back and forth and every now and then his hands would grip a little tighter on my waist or side of my neck. It was an enchanting kiss. He pulled away slowly and kissed my forehead leading me to the other side of the grove where the guards had just passed and we slipped in just behind them.

"Well that was a fun walk. Wouldn't you say Ada?"

"Of course Daniel I enjoyed it very much."

We walked into the lounge when our fathers were still talking, my grandparents sat gazing at the fire, and Abigail was reading.

"My darling, perfect timing; I think we should get your grandparents home. They look exhausted."

"Of course father. It was an honor my king. Please tell your wife the meal was lovely."

The king nodded as I curtsied and my father and grandparents bowed.

"Before you leave Javel I have a request."

"Of course Prince Daniel anything."

"I wish to court your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4-Clash of swords

My father was speechless, and so was everyone in the room including me. I mean wanting to kiss me was one thing since most of the guys found my sword play attracting added to my looks, but the PRINCE wanting to court me was something else entirely.

"My Prince?"

"I wish to court your daughter Sir Javel. She is an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have her, but I wish to be the one hold her in the end."

"Of course my prince. You need not even ask. Not one man in town is more worthy than you to court Adalaina."

"Well I wished to make it more formal as to not tarnish such a beautiful young lady's reputation."

"The princess' across the lands shall weep brother."

Abigail said glancing up from her book for the first time.

"Especially the Princess of Lureny. She has been eying you since the day you met young Adalaina at that ball father threw."

I glanced over at her in amazement that she even remembered. She was no more than four when the ball occurred. But I am sure that Daniel mentioned it when he remembered who I was.

"Thank you for the honor my prince, But I must be getting my parents back home so they can get a proper nights rest before they depart in the morning."

"Of course sir. Please allow me to walk you out."

Prince Daniel offered me his arm and led us to the front doors of the palace where our horses stood ready. He placed a hand on mine to hold me in place as my family walked me out. Turning to me he spoke softly.

"I apologize for not mentioning it to you, but I thought it best to ask permission before I announced my intentions."

"Of course My Lord."

"Please Ada. Call me Daniel."

I nodded blushing a little.

"That was the very reason I asked earlier if you were courting the young fellow in the woods, but I do wish to make it more official. Would you allow me to court you Adalaina Masters? My I just realized I do not know your middle name."

"It is Katherine Daniel. And I would be honored."

"Adalaina Katherine Masters. Was that not your mother's name? Katherine?"

I looked down a little solemnly.

"Yes. My father wanted to pay homage to her since she only held me once."

"Do not be sad Ada. I did not mean to bring up such harsh memories."

"You are quite all right. I just wish I knew her is all. Though I must be going Daniel. I cannot keep my family waiting for too long."

"Of course. Shall I come calling tomorrow? Perhaps we can take a ride after dinner?"

I bit my lip in hesitation.

"That is when I train. I cannot keep Zane from our training two days in a row. I never even missed when I was sick."

"Perfect. Then I can see you in your true state of aggression and fit to show off completely."

I smile up at him. He was almost a head taller than me but a little shorter than Zane so I was still use to the stance.

"Till tomorrow then Daniel."

"Tomorrow Ada."

He kissed me gently on the lips and released my hand from his arm. I glided down the stairs to my awe struck family and listened to them prattle on AGAIN about how me finding the prince was lucky. But something from how he spoke of my training did not feel completely has luck. He seemed to want to see me fight, but I'm sure he did not mean to fall off his horse in such a manor. This drives seemed a little quicker than the one to the palace, but that was mostly because all I saw was the prince in my head.

That night I dreamt sweet dreams until the nightmare returned. When I was younger I had the same recurring nightmare almost every night. It soon faded away, but tonight it came back full force.

_I looked around the pasture it was green but dull and parts were singed off. Stretching my feet I realized that the grass was not alive, but living. It gripped at my feet until it took full hold. There stood my mother pregnant and ready to burst. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I felt literal butterflies in my whole body buzzing and spinning around trying to get out. I saw a great creature emerging from the forest behind her but could do nothing to stop it. The prince came dashing from the far end of the clearing drawing my attention towards him. When I looked back I saw nothing but the dragon. Where was my mother? Had she already been devoured by the beast? But then I realized the beast was pregnant. It WAS my mother. Again I tried to scream to the prince to stop. He was going to kill my mother. I felt my back ache as the wings covering them began to move and stretch. No longer was my body tied to the ground, but it was growing instead. Finger turned to claws and my face stretched into a snout. I had turned into a dragon myself. I took one step forward, then two, then four. Soon I was running and flapping towards my dragon mother. Fire leapt out of my belly and coated the grass melting it away to pure silver. This drew the prince's attention and he lunged for me instead. Plunging the blade deep into my belling the butterflies that had been dancing splurged out towards the sky finally free. I felt my body weaken and watched the prince finish off my mother before I died myself._

"Adalaina! ADLAINA!"

I awoke to my father shaking me.

"It was awful father. He killed her. HE KILLED ME!"

"It is ok darling. You are fine. Nothing is going to hurt you. He can't hurt you anymore."

He held me in his lap like he did when I was little and rocked me until I finished crying.

"Was it the same as always princess?"

I nodded and then shook my head after a second.

"This time it was the prince who killed us. Not a knight."

"I'm sure it was just from the excitement today. Do you need me to get you your sleeping draft?"

"No. I think I will be fine. I just need to get some air."

With that he opened the window and left me alone in my room. I sat there with my head in my hands and rocked myself back to sleep. No one came to wake me in the morning and I awoke well after noon. The dream still in my head I took a longer, hotter, shower than normal before going downstairs to eat something. Dinner came quickly and knew it wouldn't be long before the prince arrived so I changed into my better riding outfit and waiting in the drawing room for his carriage to appear in the window. I sat there brush in hand trying to get my mind off the dream when I heard hoof beats. Rinsing the brush I check myself in the mirror as I heard the door open.

"Prince Daniel, How great to see you again."

"You too Javel. I have come calling on your daughter. I wish to take her riding before sunset."

"Of course she should be down in just a moment."

Of course my timing was impeccable and I starting walking down the stairs.

"Prince Daniel. I hope your ride was not too long"

"It felt even shorter since I knew what was waiting for me Adalaina."

He offered me his arm and escorted me out the door and down towards the stables. The guards followed us with horse but we knew it wouldn't be needed. As we entered the stable I heard Zane call out to me.

"Well I thought you would never get here little squirrel."

That was his nickname one for the fact he thinks I am just as quick, two because I started hitting him for calling me little girl, third because I caught a squirrel not too long ago that he said I couldn't catch. He rounded the corner and came face to face with the prince.

"Your highness. I did not know I would have the pleasure of your company."

He dropped down to a deep bow.

"Are you here to help Miss Masters with collecting her horse?"

Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"No need for the cover up Zane. I know of you and Adalaina's agreement. I wish to watch you practice."

Zane looked shocked and glanced over at me. He nodded and bowed again leading us to the horses and equipment. I gathered up my sword and swung my bow and sheath over my shoulder.

"We will have to ride to a clearing or Father will hear and come looking for the noise. I hope you do not mind Daniel."

"Of course not. Lead the way."

We mounted horses and dashed out of the stable in a bold sprint. I knew my horse well and she knew me. I also knew she hated not being ridden, even for a day. I took her in and out trees as the men tried to keep up with me. I reached the clearing long before them and began to stretch. Climbing a tree I waited for them and chattered with a bird sitting on the branch above me. As they came into the clearing I swung down like a child and summersaulted in the air.

"She likes to show off your Highness. She does not get an audience often."

"Shut up Zane. I like to show off audience or not."

"This is true."

I laughed and drew my bow. Stretching string I knocked an arrow and stop it into the air. I waited for a hiss and swung my sword from it holder cutting the arrow almost in half.

"That is something I have not taught her. She is getting much better at it. The first time she did it she almost struck herself with the arrow."

The prince laughed and dismounted his horse.

"Please act like I am not here. I wish to just observe."

"Sword work then?"

Zane asked me and drew his own. It was one given to him from his father before he went to war. Zane was still very young and does not remember much of his father, but that moment was one of the few he does. I swung my sword in an arch and pointed it at him. Blade clashed upon blade and the game was afoot. He may have brute force but I had speed. Though many a times he almost got me with his quick moving flick of the sword but my agility got the best of him and I had him straddled on the ground after a few minutes. I offered him my hand and he took it.

"Again"

I said lifting up my sword. Both of us were just warming up and the fights became more vicious and the night dwindled on. He had a few matches on me, but as the night sky snuck in I had 10 to his 3.

"Absolutely amazing Adalaina."

This was the first time Daniel had spoken and I had almost forgotten he was even there. Zane and I were in our own little world. All three on lookers stood amazed. The guards were new to my fighting since they mostly served the prince and were not there when I fought the main guards.

"Again the rumors were true. You are a handy swords woman."

"Thank you Daniel. I had a great teacher."

With that I nudged Zane who smiled smugly.

"I can only doubt. You taught her everything she knows Zane?"

"Yes my lord, but she has soon learned better than her teacher as you can tell. This was one of my better nights though I must say."

"Even so that talent must be learned somewhere. I must ask if you are training to become a knight."

"Yes I am my lord. I am in my last year of squire training."

"Well then I will make sure your superiors keep an eye on your talent and I might even request your services when you pass your tests."

"Thank you my prince. That is a great honor you bestow upon me."

"Anything for a friend of Adalaina's, and might I say one with such great talent."

Zane bowed deeply for a third time.

"I think we should be heading back Ada. I do not want to worry your father."

"Of course. I always let time slip when I am out here."

We mounted our respective horses but this time I stayed with the gallop of the prince and his guards. It took us a little longer to reach the stable but I did not mind. I stabled Destiny and gave her a bucket of oats with a few carrots sticking in it.

"I shall catch up with you Daniel. I wish to clean Destiny."

"Or course I shall see you at your house."

He left looking back at me in doorway. Luckily he looked away just as Zane grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the stable.

"Do you have a death wish for me?"

He had me pressed up against the wall and was pressed close hissing in my ear. I felt his warm breath down my neck and I shivered. It made me think of how close the prince had gotten in the grove.

"Why in the world would you think that Zane?"

I asked my voice a little shakey.

"For the first fact telling the prince? What if he let it slip to your father? He would KILL me and banish you to attic. Second what if I had hurt you while we fought? The prince would have had me beheaded!"

I had to laugh at that second one.

"You hurt me? You have not been able to strike me once since the spring of my 16th birthday."

My laugh loosened up him a little and while he was still close I felt his body untighten.

"Still. So the rumors are true then?"

"Rumors?"

"Yes. The palace gossip is the prince has found a young lady who visited the palace last night."

I blushed and I heard the tension return to his voice.

"Yes. The prince is courting me."

He backed up a little but his had stayed on my arm.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I did. It is the Prince!"

"Of course. Go to your prince then Adalaina. He will be waiting."

He back away and turned away from me.

"Zane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Adalaina. I am just tired."

I touched his arm softly but he didn't move and after a few seconds I pulled away and walked out of the stable.


	5. Chapter 5-Walk In the Square

I caught up to Daniel quickly and took the arm he offered gracefully. He was really a good man, and handsome to boot. I looked up at him and watched as the fading sunset gleamed off his sandy blonde hair. It came down to the base of his head but there was a lot of it and always gave him a messy look no matter the way he wore it. He was very well built with muscles all down his arm and chest and with a strong rounded chin and deep dimples he was without a doubt the most beautiful man in town. There was no question why he was chased by all of the girls. Looking down at me his deep chocolate eyes sparkled slightly and he wrapped his other hand around the one on his arm.

"What are you thinking about Ada?"

"Just why you would have picked me over all the beautiful princesses that roam our lands. They are much more qualified to be courted by a prince."

He just laughed and stopped walking.

"Adalaina you really do not know your own beauty. You out shine any princess and your skills and wit overshadows theirs greatly."

"I knew it. You only want me for my archery skills."

I nudged him jokingly in the side with my elbow. But he only gave a weak smile.

"Adalaina it is such more than that. The way you light up when you laugh. How you handle a bow just as gently as you do a stemmed glass. And the way you work a sword is amazing. You, you are amazing."

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips much softer than he had the first or second time. His hand worked down my arm and to the small of my back pulling me in closer. Lips moved for what felt like moments, but when he pulled away I saw no sight of the sun or the guards. I giggled and darted towards the house. He chased me playfully and even with the height he has on me I still had to slow my pace to let him keep up. My father was standing at the kitchen door when I reached it not even close to out of breath. Take a quick halt I smile at him with a great beam.

"Good evening father."

"I was wondering where you two had gotten off too. Your guards arrived much earlier than you."

"I apologize sir. I had to watch the sunset with her. It was so beautiful."

"Of course Prince. I was just worried that something may have happened is all."

"Yes, but we should have kept the guards for safe keeping. I shall not let it happen again."

"Of course."

"I think I should be heading home Ada. My own father will be worried if I arrive too late."

"Goodnight than Daniel."

"Goodnight Ada."

With that he kissed me on the forehead before remounting his horse. Father allowed me inside and I was too tired to do anything but slink up stairs and into bed. That was the hardest I had trained in a while. Zane definitely was trying to show off for the Prince and so was I. As I slipped into a dream world quickly, but again I did not have sweet dreams.

_There I stood yet again in the same clearing but something was different. I couldn't place my finger on it but it didn't feel the same. I looked down as I felt the same gripping but this time it wasn't grass it was a pair of hands. I spun and saw Zane gripping on for dear life holding me in place. I heard a scream and turned to see me mother standing in the middle of the field. But I saw no dragon, what was she screaming at? I looked down again and realized that I was no girl, I was the dragon. I felt my body pull me forward and I could do nothing to stop it. Step after step brought me to my frozen mother. My hand involuntarily raise and striker down. One swipe and she didn't move again. I had killed her, I had killed my own mother. But how was that possible? She was already dead. A small voice said, no Adalaina. You killed her._

Instead of waking up screaminglike I normally do I woke up in tears, silent tears. I did not sleep the rest of the night, but instead sat on the reader's window in my room and looked out into the forest. A knock at the door in the morning is what brought me from my gaze.

"Adalaina there is a message left for you by the prince."

I stood and shook my nightgown back into place.

"Coming."

I hoped the door and took my letter from the maid. Shutting the door I sat down on my bed and opened it gingerly.

_Adalaina,  
I know we just saw each other yesterday, but I wish to see you again this afternoon. Would you care to join me on a stroll through town? I would love to show you off to the rest of the world. Please meet me at the clock tower at noon.  
Yours Truly,  
Prince Daniel_

Noon was only 2 hours away and I still had to bathe. Forcing myself into a quick cold bath I washed the grit off my body and hoped out. The whole time the maid was apologizing for not having the bath ready since she thought I would sleep just a little later. I kept waving her off laughing and ran into my room and sat in front of the mirror. I brushed the few leaves in my hair that I did not get being so tired last night. I braided it to the side and slipped into a deep green gown that belonged to my mother. One of the few that was not pink or worn a good ways out. It had a deep neck but layers of lace kept it acceptable, and it belled a little at the waist to give it a small ball like feeling. I slipped on a comfortable pair of heels and dashed down the stairs to where Destiny was waiting at the door munching on a carrot.

"Zane?"

"Yes Adalaina?"

"Why are you here with my horse?"

"Why the prince asked me to escort you to town because we are good friends and he would hate to see you ride alone."

"Oh."

My silence said it all and I mounted Destiny easily as he slipped onto his own horse. We didn't talk the whole way into town and he only spoke when we reached the clock tower.

"I will wait here with you until he arrives."

"What is wrong Zane? And do not say, nothing, because you have been acting weird the past few days."

"You want to know what is wrong. Fine. I'll tell you…"

"Ada! I'm sorry I am late dear. Father needed me to finish some paperwork."

The Prince came galloping into the square. He dismounted quickly and scooped me into a hug. Giggling he put me down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for getting her here safely Zane."

"It was an honor my Prince. Now I must depart though and finish up some chores at the stable."

"Of course. Ride safely."

I waved to Zane but he never looked back and kept the pain from my face. Why was it such a problem if I was with the prince? He had the grocers daughter Giselle fawning over him and she was beautiful and well suited for him.

"Shall we walk my dear?"

Daniel shook me from my trance my offering me his arm which I took and he led the way into the bustle of town. Many people bowed in his presents but most stared at me in awe, or envy whatever the case may be. The prince even got a few envious stares himself. He walked me into a few stores purchasing little chocolates and drinks for us to munch on. When we reached fathers store though it was one he would not miss. He dragged me in and as the bell rang my father's face beamed.

"My Lord. Darling. What can I do for you two today?"

"I wish to place commission for a few swords."

"Of course Sire. How many would you like sir?"

"Six should do nicely. Five of them need to be a standard knight sword for our graduates. While the sixth is a little complicated. I have written instructions down and I wish for you to be very discrete since it is a surprise for someone."

He handed my father a folded up piece of paper and my father took it graciously. Daniel then reached into his pocket and pulled out a very full bag of gold and gave it to my father.

"This should be more than enough to cover the expenses."

"yes My lord. When do you wish for them to be done?"

"The five you can have until this time next year since that is when we shall have the final test. But I wish for the special one to be finished by summer."

"Of course. I shall not fail you my lord."

"I would never think you would, but if would excuse us I wish to spend a little more time with your daughter before I must return to my duties."

My father bowed and Daniel escorted me out of the shop as I waved to my father. We continued to circle the square and I saw Zane at the grocers with Giselle hanging on his arm. Her face on his shoulder she had a pout on her lips and was batting her green eyes up at him. I felt jealousy rise up in me and I bit my lip to keep from sneering. Zane caught my eye and smiled. He looked back down at Giselle kissing her hard on the lips. Luckily Daniel pulled me the opposite way back towards where the horses stood tied to the clock tower.

"I am very glad you came to see me Ada. But I am sad to tell you I must leave for two months. Father needs to send me to the neighboring country and try to patch things up with his son. We got into a small spat the last time I saw him."

"It is ok Daniel. I would never want to keep you from your duties."

He smiled down and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You are perfect you know that Adalaina?"

All I could do was blush, but he responded with scooping me up and onto my horse. I squealed lightly and he laughed.

"I shall escort you home so I can see you a little longer before I leave."

The ride was wonderful as he told me everything about the neighboring country of Pirus. When we arrive at my home he helped me off my horse. He kissed me and I melted into his arms wrapping my own around his neck and we stood there for a long time in an embrace.

"I shall see you in a few months."

"I will be counting the days."

With that I blew his galloping horse a kiss and turned back towards the house. I had beaten my father home by many hours and decided to wait for him in mother's drawing room. I had taught myself to paint when I was quite young, but I was still nothing like my mother. Father wanted me to finish her painting but I had just moved it to my room. It was a symbol of her life. Beautiful to look at but cut short before it was finished. I picked up a few brushes and sat down at my own unfinished painting and continued to brush strokes on the grass. Soon I would have the stable finished and all that was left was the galloping horses riding away with two young lovers riding on the back.


	6. Chapter 6- SURPRISE!

The months went by quickly as my father worked all hours at the forge and I spent my free time riding Destiny around the forest, and writing Daniel. I was trying desperately to find a new clearing for Zane and me to spar in. Not that I minded the prince knowing where we were, but with the guards knowing it didn't feel like our own special place anymore. Zane was acting just as weird as he did just before the prince left and the sparing was just that. No jousting with words anymore just matches between two well matched opponents. Once we got back to the stable he was off just as quick as he arrived. I tried asking what was wrong and he either acted like he never heard me or he would snap that it was nothing to concern me. It hurt because I felt like I was losing my best friend. There was a few times when Princess Abigail would request my company in the town. We had fun walking through stores just as Daniel and I had but with Abigail she bought everything she could. Luckily she had a few servants with her or it would have been an interesting rest of the walk after a few of the stalls. She bought a few trinkets for the twins and a beautiful broach for her mother. But after she saw me eying a ball gown in a shop window she dragged me in to be fitted. I tried protesting but she insisted saying that it would be perfect for Daniel's return ball.

There were a few times though while we were in town Zane was visiting Giselle and just the sight of her giggling at his jokes made my stomach churn. I pushed the feelings aside and would just force myself back into a conversation with Abigail. Not that it was unpleasant but my mind tends to wander and I have to keep it in check. Once we were done shopping Abigail would invite me back for tea and we would sit and converse over the gossip in the town. In private just as Daniel had she insisted I call her Abby, it was a hard transition but after the third Tuesday it became habit and I had to keep myself from calling her Abby in public as well. She really was a darling girl and we had a lot in common. We were the same age and we both loved horses while we differed in ideals over government we listened to the others point of view. After she overheard a guard's whisper of my talents she insisted I show her. So including shopping on Tuesdays on Thursdays she would come to my house in the premise of horseback riding and I would take her to a clearing and show her how to shoot a bow.

The prince took longer than expected in Pirus though he assured us it had nothing to do with the Prince. In fact they had patched up their little quarrel from before and were on the hunt for information on an item that Daniel kept very vague in his letters. After his last letter he assured us he would be back the third week of next month leaving us four months apart from each other. Though it was weird that I was more upset over being away from Zane these past few days than I was the Prince. But I pushed it off since I knew Zane was angry was at me and I was sure that was why I felt the way I did. Abby insisted I help her plan the ball in Daniel's honor. Prince Gabriel from Pirus would be joining us along with his fiancé and parents. The new Princess was from the farther regions and it was her first trip to our country. The planning took most of the rest of the month and the next; Flowers to arrange, colors to pick, rooms to decorate and servants to delegate. My favorite part of the planning though was when Abby and I had to pick the dinner spread and the chef's made all of Daniel's favorite dishes along with dishes from Pirus and the Princess's country or Flires.

One morning I woke up to find flowers on my bedside table and a note.

_My dearest Ada,_

_When you read this please get dressed and meet me at the stables. I have a surprise for you._

_Yours Truly_

_Prince Daniel_

I was quite surprised but I quickly dressed and groomed myself with Katrina's help. It surprised me that she was here, but I'm sure Daniel asked her to help me dress. I dashed down to the stables in a deep purple gown that Daniel had brought back for me from Pirus and left me for to wear. I had not even bothered to pin my hair I let it flow gently in the air. I saw Daniel in the door to stables with guards all around him. I came to a halt and walked like a lady to the door of the stall once I was in eye view.

"Prince Daniel. What a pleasant surprise."

"Adalaina. The dress looks beautiful on you."

"Why thank you. I do thank you for buying it for me. What brings you here on such an important day? It is the day of your ball is it not. You should be relaxing in your room."

"I had a few errands I needed to finish up before I went home, and I wished to see you as well."

"What a sweet thing to say."

"Adalaina. I have a very serious question for you."

"Prince Daniel?"

He dropped to one knee right there and pulled out an exquisite sapphire ring.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Daniel…"

I was speechless we had only known each other for a few months and he had been gone for most of them. While we had written the whole time he was away I did not expect such a serious request so soon.

"Adalaina you make me feel like no other woman has made me feel. I know we only have known each other for a few months, but I feel like we have known each other for our whole lives."

I stood there shaking slightly and I could only shake my head yes.

"Oh Darling."

He leapt up and swept me into a hug and kissed me hard on the mouth. Instinctively my lips moved with his and we stood in that embrace for a long time. When he pulled away he lifted my hand and slipped the heavy ring onto my ring finger. Placing one short kiss on my trembling lips he apologized for leaving so quickly, but he must inform his family of my decision. He had worried even after he had asked my father for permission on whether I would say yes. I watched him and his guards mount their horses and gallop away. I stood there for what felt like hours playing with the stone on the ring as I stated at the empty hill. One thing, well I should say one person, woke me up from my trance.

"So you're engaged now."

I spun around to see Zane leaning against the stable door arms crossed and in his squire outfit.

"How long have you been there?"

"I just arrived, but I heard the rumors bouncing around the castle and passing the Prince on my way here I had to see for myself."

"Ya, I'm engaged. Engaged to the Prince."

I was still in shock and just walked past him into the stable.

"Kind of a short courting session don't you think? Rumors will start. Rumors of an unsanctioned pregnancy."

With that I was out of my trance and I struck him hard across the face.

"How dare you! How dare you question my integrity Zane Cordier!"

His face went from shock to hurt to anger very quickly.

"I never said I questioned it I said they would."

He pointed out of the stable.

"You have been together for no more than 5 months and he is already proposing. If I did not know you I would question it myself."

"What does it matter anyways? In 3 months they will be able to tell I have no child growing in me."

"It matters because he isn't just some Boy from town Ada. He is the PRINCE! He has a reputation to uphold in the community."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for a Prince Zane?"

I was furious by this point. Why can't he just be happy for me! I'm happy for him!

"You know that is not what I am saying, but how will his family feel of you two marrying? You have no royalty in your blood."

"I could care less. It is an honor to marry the prince. And what does it matter to you? Are you not courting Giselle? What does HER father think?"

"He father is just fine with her being courted by a Knight in training."

"Then what is the problem?"

He fidgeted at that question.

"Come one Zane. What is the problem with me marrying the Prince?"

What he did next surprised me the most. His hand swung out and grabbed mine and pulled me into his body. With one smooth motion the other gripped the back of my head and his lips collided with mine. It was like someone had lit my lips on fire and the only thing that could quench it was Zane's lips. The kiss was nothing like Daniel's, where I felt it, but with Zane it was more than two people kissing. I felt my body collide with the wall behind me as his tongue traced mine softly. One hand slipped up through my hair as the other wrapped tightly around my waist. It wasn't long before he had lifted my waist up and my legs wrapped around his giving us more connection face to face. His body pressed even harder against me and his breathing became more labored as did mine. A horse whinnied and brought us back to the present almost causing him to drop me, but luckily my legs were wrapped tight. He let me back down to the floor and looked down at me placing one hand on the side of my face.

"That is the problem Adalaina."

My eyes teared up.

"How could you Zane?"

This left him puzzled.

"What?"

"10 years! 10 years I stood by you. 10 years I loved you. 10 YEARS Zane! I finally let you go and find myself a literal prince and this is when you decide to take me. Did you really never notice how I looked at you? How I laughed at you. No, you went off and started courting Giselle the year I came of courting age. You have courted her for 2 years leaving me to stomach my feelings. You cannot just decide when and where you what me to love you."

With that I ran out of the stables crying. I knew he couldn't catch me even if he did chase after me. I ran strait to my room where luckily no one saw me. After a good hour I heard a knock and Katrina's voice on the other end. I ran to the door and swung it open and threw myself into her arms. Once I had calmed down I told her the whole story and she sat there in complete silence.

"What should I do Kat? I love them both but the feeling between Zane and I have been there longer."

"Go with the Prince Ada. He is much better for you than Zane and he can provide for your in ways Zane cannot. Your feelings will dim and all that will be left is memories."

"Ok."

It was all I could say. I knew it was the truth, but to put it so blatantly it almost hurt. Zane would have been a perfect match if I had not met the prince.

"Let's get you dressed and to the palace. You have a party to attend."

The rest of the day we sat in silence as she bathed and dressed my almost limp form. It was when she was doing my make-up she scolded me for having a pity party and I forced a smile onto my face. Father was at the door soon after we finished and walked with me to the carriage. I knew he had heard me crying so I was just waiting for the doors to close for the berating of questions. But they never came, just pity looks from my father.

"Ask."

"What?"

He responded shocked.

"Ask. I know you want to."

"Why were you so upset darling?"

I covered up quickly and in the only way not to upset my father.

"I was upset because I thought of mother and that she would not be here to see me married to a Prince."

"Oh darling."

He enveloped me into a great hug and kissed the top of my head. The truth is I had thought of it when I was crying, but it was more why can't my mother be here to tell me what to do. Though I think Kat said the same thing she would have. The rest of the ride my father still kept glancing at me but this time it was with pride not sorrow. The castle was lit up brick to brick and well dressed couples left hundreds of carriages. It was a beautiful sight, even more than the first time I went to castle with my father so many years ago.

"Are you ready Adalaina?"

My father was looking at me with a great smile as we pulled up to the front of the two great doors. A servant came to the door and offered me a hand down and I took it willingly. The dress Abby had bought for me was beautiful but large. Though it was pink it was a light enough pink that in some lights it almost looked white so I was able to stomach it. My father offered me his arm and walked me up the stairs for the second time this year. There stood Daniel in the doorway beaming down at us. When we reached the top he strode up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm so glad you are here my love. Abigail cannot wait to see you."

Father offered my arm to him and followed form behind as he led me into the ballroom which was filled with dignitaries from many countries. They all turned and looked as we were announced.

"Prince Daniel of Sarier and his fiancé Adalaina Masters."

Mouths dropped and woman whimpered as we entered the room. His mother greeted us at the table and braced my face.

"My dear. I am so glad you could make it. When Daniel told us of his plans to marry you I was thrilled. Not only has he found a bride but such a lovely one. Now we must discuss a wedding date and plans for the wedding itself."

I smiled back and the queen but again found myself at a loss for words. Luckily Abby saved me from making a fool of myself in front of the queen.

"Ada! I was so glad to hear you said yes. Daniel has been talking about it non-stop all day."

Abby swept me into a hug and drug me away for a private conversation.

"Let me see it!"

"What?"

"The ring silly!"

"Oh."

I lifted my hand and showed her the silver band encrusted with diamonds and a great sapphire. She squealed and swung my hand to show the closest group near us. The whole night was this. Woman giggling and sneering but still wanted to see the ring. I guess I need to get use to the attention. There were a few times when Daniel was able to sweep me into a dance, but with his princely duties he needed to leave and converse with the many men. I felt a tap on my shoulder and swung around to see Zane standing there hand extended.

"Care to dance Princess."

"I'm not a princess yet Zane."

"You're close enough."

"That was a no Zane. I do not wish to speak to you."

"I know that was a no, but if you turn me down questions will arise. And what will you tell dear lover boy."

"I hate you."

I realized he was right and took his hand.

"No you don't you're just mad. Now smile and pretend you like it."

"I'm use to that. I did it for the last 2 years."

"Again with that Ada. Can you please let me explain. You left before I even had a chance to talk."

"I know. That was the point."

"But why could you not at least let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Zane. I am with the prince and you are with your 2 year friend Giselle. She is a great girl by the way. Did I ever tell you that. Only eyes for you."

"Yes but it's not the same and you know it."

"Know what Zane? That the moment you see me happy with someone else you decide you need me more than ever."

"No. If I had seen you happy with someone I never would have stepped in Ada. You may think you are happy with him, but you will see soon that it is nothing more than a dream. That he will change you. Change the Ada I love."

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That you love me. You don't love me you just can't bear to think you won't have the backup girl pining for you anymore."

"She was the back-up girl Ada. Do you not remember your 16th birthday? I asked if you were excited about being of legal age for courting. You told me that you wanted nothing to do with any of the boys in town. That none of them were the person you wanted to be with."

"I was saying that because I wanted to be with you!"

"I know that now, but think back to me at that age. What I heard was that no one, not even me, was worth your time. After that I decided to let Giselle court me. It was not the other way around. She had been chasing me for years and I gave in."

I just frowned. I had never thought that he would take it like that. I just had assumed he didn't like me back.

"My I cut in Zane?"

I looked over to see my father standing there.

"Of course Sir. Have a great evening Adalaina."

My father took my hand and glided me back into the dancing couples.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean father?"

"You two were fighting."

"No we weren't. We were discussing."

"Ada don't lie to me. I know when you are angry with someone."

"Well were discussing. We were discussing the fact that Zane is in love with me."

It was then that I saw it click in my father's eyes.

"He was why you were crying this afternoon. Not your mother."

"Yes. He was at the stables after the proposal and told me of his true feelings."

"And you love him back."

"Yes."

"Ada you know I only want the best for you. I can make up an excuse of why you can't marry the prince. Or move away with you so they cannot find you."

"Father I am not marrying the prince out of force. I do love the Prince and he is the best match for me."

"If only you are sure."

"Of course I am sure father. Now can we get some wine? I am quite thirsty."

"Of course my darling."

He led me off the floor and to the table where the prince was sitting with his father in deep conversation. My presents burst their bubble and he turned to me with a smile.

"Darling. I'm so glad your father found you. I am sorry I could not be more attentive to your needs tonight."

"You are quite alright Daniel. The women of the court kept me quite busy."

"I do have a gift for you darling. Consider it an engagement present."

Daniel reached below the table and retrieved a full length sword with an elegant handle design. He handed it to me and the weight caught me a little off guard but I did not drop it. Unsheathing it I found a sapphire channel engraved into the blade.

"It is beautiful Daniel. Thank you."

"It is nothing compared to you darling. I wanted to give you something that will compliment your fighting style."

"Fighting style?"

My father blurted out and I flinched. I looked up at the prince who looked at me and grimaced.

"Yes. I have been teaching your daughter to handle a sword. I apologize for not telling you before."

I knew he did not believe him and he looked at me with a determined look.

"It is quite alright Daniel."

"Would you care to dance Darling? I am all yours for the rest of the night."

I took his hand and we glided onto the floor with two pairs of eyes glaring at us. One brown pair at me. And a pair of deep green at Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7-Goodbye

The rest of the night went by quickly and by midnight most of the guests had either trickled to their rooms or home. The only people left in the ballroom other than a few intoxicated guests were the prince and his family, my father and me, and Prince Gabriel and his fiancé.

"Would anyone care for a coffee or a brandy in the study?"

The king gestured for our small group to join him in the adjoining room. I was a tired but I took the offer graciously. The seating was plenty but the couples sat cuddling on the couches and I took Daniel's offer quickly wanting a chance to relax with him finally. We gossiped back and forth about this and that. Who wore what, who came with who, who left with who, the normal court gossip. The topic changed slowly to matters of state and queen Lily gave me a grimacing look as a joke. I started to doze when I heard the word dragon. Sitting up on the couch I gave Daniel a jolt.

"What about the dragon?"

"It's nothing darling. We just heard rumors that there was a dragon in Pirus area."

My father leaned forward and patted my knee trying to calm me.

"Javel it was not rumors. Gabriel and I went looking for him and found the lair and barely got away with our lives. We need to send knights to help Pirus fight this pest."

"I agree. If only your mother was still alive Adalaina. She was the best fighter I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at my father for conformation but he only looked down and away.

"Your mother was a knight Adalaina. The best in the realm."

"My mother was a knight? Like a fighting knight? A knight who went to war and fought with swords and bows and on horses?"

"Yes Ada. That is how we met. She was sent in to place an order for swords. She was the late kings best fighter."

"If only I had been able to have her in my guard."

The King responded not realizing the tension in the room between my father and me. But Daniel sure did and wrapped his arms around me kissing my shoulder.

"So what you are saying father is you have banished swords and bows from the house not so that no one would hurt themselves but so I did not follow in my mother's footsteps. Knowing that my mother was probably killed by the same dragon that is now flying over Pirus."

"I did not banish everything. I still keep your mothers sword in my den. I did it so that you would not follow in her footsteps in death. Your mother never wanted you to go into the guard just because she was."

"Do you think maybe I would have been less confused on where I got my fighting ability if you had not lied to me?"

"Adalaina I think there is a better place for us to discuss this than in the king and queens presents."

I nodded and stood.

"I agree. Thank you for the wonderful party your highnesses but I need to get home. Such a late night that I am un use to."

This was all a lie of course since they knew the real reason I was leaving. Daniel stood with me and walked me to the front trying desperately to calm me down and apologize for bring up such a strife between me and my father. I turned to face him and placed a hand on him face.

"Daniel it is not your fault. My father has been lying to me for the past 18 years. I deserved the truth. I do love you."

With that I kissed him deeply and swiftly before dashing out the door to the stables. I had made a decision. A decision to leave Sarier and find this dragon and kill it. It had killed my mother, and even if it meant the end of my own life, I would take my skills and end the monsters life with mine. I took the first horse I saw and we bolted out of the stables towards my home. Daniel had tried to chase after me but did not get to the stables before I mounted the horse so it was no good. If only I had destiny. She was the fastest horse in the land and I needed speed to place enough distance between the carriage and I to leave before he got home. I was so close to the back door when I dismounted the horse was almost in the kitchen. I ran upstairs and stripped from my gown quicker than I thought possible with a lace up bodice. But then again cutting the sting tends to loosen it greatly. I barely even thought of the consequences of cutting such a beautiful gift.

Slipping into a loose fitting riding outfit I grabbed a pack of clothing I always had packed. Father may not have told me that my mother was a fighter but he did warn me of house fires and this pack had warm clothes, blankets, and everything needed for a good 2 weeks of house hopping in style. There were a few light dresses but I did not even bother to remove them. If anything I can use them for bandages or to light fires. My next destination was the kitchen where I packed salt, jerky, some bread, cheese, and fruit. I would have packed meat but I knew it would only attract predators and I could hunt for my own meat. Luckily Zane taught me not only fighting but survival skills. I grabbed the canteen from the cupboard and I was packed. One thing was left to grab. My mother's sword. I put everything by the backdoor and headed cautiously around the servants quarters to his den. I opened to door and looked straight to the fireplace. I had seen the sword many of times but I just assumed it was decoration. Knowing now that a piece of my mother's life hung there so unattended the fire in my stomach started again.

With my mother's sword in hand I snuck outside and grabbed my packs. I knew I did not have long before father got home and realized the sword and I were gone. He may be a liar but he was not a dumb man and he would put two and two together. I reached the stables and made sure that no one was there to stop me from leaving. Of course there was no one there since it was so late at night. Saddling Destiny I attached my bags and whatever weapons I could find. Three sheaths of arrows, four daggers, one short sword, a sharpening flint, a backup bow, and the bow Zane had gotten for me on my 14th birthday. It was a light bow but sturdier than any bow she had had before. There were also little carvings in the wood that made it aerodynamic. I could hear the carriage at the house now and I knew I had to leave immediately. I took off towards the forest and looked back at the house only once when I heard him call my name. A small tear left my eye since I was not sure if I would ever see my father again.

I knew I needed sleep, but the adrenaline in my system kept me going for a few hours before my body began to hurt. I decided that I was far enough away that they would not find me before the night was over. Destiny had been my get away horse more than once and she knew when I was trying to stay hidden. Like always when I dismounted she walked to the tall tree grove and found a hidden area where she could stand and not be seen. If we were stopping for a bit she would just lay on the ground in a low patch, but all night was harmful to her body. I took a blanket from the pack as well as a dagger and found the base of a tree to curl up into. I slept hard that night and well into the morning. It wasn't until I heard rustling that I awoke. Luckily I did not shake or it would have given away my position. I motioned to Destiny to keep quiet and I slunk into the shadows dagger poised and ready. A body slunk past me into the clearing and the hood kept me from seeing who it was. The only thing I could do would be tackle and ask questions later. I sprung forward and took their legs out from under them and pinned them on their stomach. It wasn't until I heard a horse whinny that I let up. Destiny does not make noise when she is hidden. I looked up to see Shadow standing by Destiny nuzzling her nose. He was not as well trained as Destiny, but then again Zane never had to hid the fact he was fighting in the forest.

"You almost got yourself stabbed. What idiot would walk up on a clearing with no weapon knowing I was near."

Though I was taunting him I did not loosen my grip on his body and kept him down.

"An idiot who didn't think you would attack without provocation."

"You are wearing a hood in a forest rank with thieves. Who wouldn't question my attack. How did you find me anyways. I took a very untraceable path through the forest. And I obviously did not want to be followed."

"You forget Ada. We have planned this escape for years. You took a path I had written for you. I think you wanted me to find you. In fact this was the clearing we chose if we were separated."

I had completely forgotten that. I must have done it out of instinct.

"If I wanted you along I would have told you I was leaving. How did you find me so fast. I know my father could not have gotten to you that fast."

"I came to see you. I figured you wouldn't let me talk but I thought I would try at least. When I arrived the servants were in a fluster and I overheard that you had gone. I was just the only one who knew where to look. But I am sure your father will have told lover boy by now and the royal guard will be hot on your trail."

"Shit. Well Then I best be off."

"You mean we…"

"No I mean I. This is none of your concern. I don't have time for someone who is just going to keep bringing up how my current love situation is a problem."

"I promise I won't Ada. I swear on my father grave. You may not think you need help and you probably don't, but I would never forgive myself if I let you go alone."

"Fine. But if you get in my way I will tie you to a tree and set a signal fire for the closet party. Whether it be guard or thief."

"Fair enough. Lead on."

I finally let him up and walked over to Destiny. I knew there was a stream nearby and I lead her to the shallow part of the river where I could fill my jug for water. We had a long while till we reached Pirus. Since we couldn't go the traditional route it would take a good month and then who knows how long until we find the dragon's lair. It was going to be a very long month with Zane watching my every move and me doing my best to ignore him. I just wish I could have said my goodbye properly, but then again when I made my decision at 8 to kill the dragon I never planned on saying goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8- What is Love

**/ Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with school and trying to find a new job. Hopefully I can keep things coming regularly/**

Zane kept to his promise and did not bring up Daniel for the next few days we traveled. In fact the only time words were spoken between the two of us was when I would announce we would stop for the night. Though just because we did not speak did not stop him from staring at me. I may not have been able to lock eyes with him but I could feel his burning into my soul. Finally on the fifth day I snapped.

"Will you stop it?!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me. It is starting to get on my nerves."

Truthfully it was not the staring bothering me it was the meaning behind it. Hurt, anger, question, caring all balled into one. It was like he was trying to make up for everything he had done. Every morning he was awake before me, which was a feat on its own being I sleep light, and he had the fire going with food cooking from leftovers from the night before. He would shoot and skin everything we ate and set up camp while I scouted the area without question.

"I'm sorry I did not realize I was doing it."

"That is a complete lie Zane and you know it."

"Can you blame me?"

There he goes again, flirting with me openly, what was his game?

"Yes. Yes I can. Now what is it you want? I have seen the questions boiling for the past 3 days now."

"What am I aloud to ask?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I refuse to answer your question until you answer mine. I need to know my lines so I do not get tied to a tree."

"You have been good. I will allow you till sunrise tomorrow any question you want."

"Ok. Let me start with the big one. What spurred the escape? Why now?"

"That is a very long story Zane."

"We do have a long time on these horses till we reach our destination."

"Fine."

I retold the story that followed Zane and I parting at the dance floor excluding me and my father's conversation. It was then that I had left the sword at the palace.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I left the sword. I left in with Daniel. It was the only thing I have of my father's."

"Not the only thing. Remember I just went through knight's initiation."

Zane drew the sword at his hip. It was a regular creation of my father's but my father's none the less. He handed the sword over and I balanced it while still on the horse. I had always loved my father's craftsmanship. I looked it over and notice a small notch in the base of blade near the handle and remembered his mark on everything he crafted.

"Wait a minute."

Handing the blade back to Zane I withdrew my mother's sword and looked at the base. Same notch. This was made by father. He had crafted this sword for my mother.

"My father was an apprentice when my mother was training. I never thought that he would have made this sword but it has his mark. No one puts it in the same place or with the same depth. His way of knowing it was his. If you remove the handle his name is etched into the handle frame and blade. Enter twinned for all eternity."

"See you have something to remind you of both of them."

"I guess I do."

I noticed we were moving very slowly and amped up the pace. We continued for a few more hours before we reached a suitable camping ground just as the sun was setting behind us. We set up camp in every way that we had the past few days. While we settled by the flames and the rabbit cooked he started up the questions again.

"Why him?"

"What?"

"Why the Prince? I mean its obvious yes it's the prince. But why."

"I don't know Zane. He was sweet to me and treated me like a lady."

"But you are not a lady Ada. You are a beautiful graceful fighter. Your father may have tried everything to stop you from becoming your mother, but you succeeded anyways."

"But I should be a lady to. I should be able to balance both. And why can't I be both? A lady and a fighter."

"Because that is not how it works. Especially not for a princess, you are meant to knit and sew and bear young boys to inherit the throne. You may have been able to pull of both with someone else. An earl even, but not the prince. No matter what he says the council would never allow it and you would never be able to hide it."

"I would have more respect from the king's knights than any queen before me."

"And you think that is what Daniel wants in a princess? You think he wants someone who will upstage him whenever the chance arises. Intentional or not."

"I guess not. A girl can dream though. Than what do I do Zane? Hm? Tell me that mister know-it-all. What do you suggest I do about the fact that I am engaged to the Prince?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Well than give it a go I guess. You can not exactly walk away from that kind of agreement."

"My point exactly."

He looked down at the fire and I shook my head.

"I'm going to bed Zane."

"The rabbit is almost ready."

"Not hungry."

I lay down on my blanket and situated my satchel under my head. I hear Zane rustle around the fire to remove the meat and into his satchel for safe keeping. I hear his question but pretended I was asleep and it hurt.

"Do you love me?"

He paused and waited for the answer that would not come.

"Of course not. I waited too long didn't I? Doesn't matter Ada I will never leave you."

He said the last part as if to himself.

"Never"


	9. Chapter 9-The Truth as it is Told Now

My body was beginning to ache when I was awoken by the sound of rustling. I knew the sleeping outside on the ground would finally get to me. But the fact that it took so long before it had surprised me. I didn't move from my position as I peeked through my hair that shaded my face. There was not another movement so I slowly I sat up next to my tree and looked around. Zane's blanket roll was empty and he was nowhere to be seen. It was normal for him to be awake before me, but not to be away from the camp site. Though I think he might be staying up later than me at night. Which is stupid and pointless. Noises wake me up quicker than someone touching me. My ears were trained well and kept me alert even in the most relaxing sleep. I figured he was just relieving himself and would be coming back soon . I gathered up my sleep roll to place it on Destiny when I saw Shadow pulling hard on his lead. It wasn't odd to see Shadow acting antsy but when I looked over at Destiny and she was doing the same I knew something was wrong. I watched them both basically pointing me in a direction towards the woods. Grabbing my bow and arrows and my mother's sword I took off into the forest after Zane.

I knew calling to him would be a waste of my time and possibly would get me hurt. I watched for signs of his travel and finally caught a break. I could see a space in the woods where it seemed there was a struggle. Taking to the trees I practically leapt from tree to tree following the path of destruction. I finally heard voices and slowed my path as to not bring unwanted attention towards the trees. Finally I reached the clearing where I saw Zane standing in the middle of a 6 person circle. Thieves! I could tell by their garb and mannerisms. Tattered clothing with glittering jewels is a dead give away to the rats. They had beaten Zane bad. I'm guessing they got the jump on him while he was in the woods earlier this morning. I'm wondering if that is what woke me from my sleep this morning. I would have to be quick on my feet in taking down this group. They were large men and thieves were dirty fighters. I drew my bow to take out a few of the men from a distance when one I never noticed saw me.

"There is a girl in the trees!"

How had I not seen him! How could I let my guard down like that! I could have just forfeited our lives with my laziness. Knocking my first arrow I aimed for his head and hit my mark. By this point two of the three were climbing the tree after me. I was not able to get a clear shot of them before one grabbed my leg and yanked me out of the tree. I hit the ground and hard. I tried to concentrate the best I could with the air knocked out of me. Drawing my sword I took one thieve jumping out of the tree out by his knees. His yells of pain were drained out by Zane's. He yelled and I saw him drop to the forest floor. My vision went red and I couldn't think strait.

_How dare they touch my Zane! He is mine and mine alone! Who do they think they are!_

I felt my body begin to tingle and my palms and soles of my feet began to heat. I gnashed my teeth at the first thieve who was brave enough to step forward. Slashing out, I gouged him in the chest with my claws. Wait! I have claws! I began swinging with my new found weapons at everything and anything that moved. Soon I wasn't sure if it was my eye sight or the blood on my face that was making me see red. My skin had turned to a hard shell as their weapons were deflected off me easily. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I swung to find Zane standing there with his hands clasped around his side. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything outside my own heart beating. I continued to grind my teeth as I looked around for more to kill. Slowly I began to calm down and his voice began to seep through.

"_ADA! ADA CAN YOU HEAR ME! ADA!"_

"I can hear you Zane. Now."

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? You are the one with a gouge in your side."

I was panting now as my adrenaline wore off and my body quit tingling.

"That can be fixed. What was that Ada? What just happened?"

"I…I…I don't know Zane. I got so angry. I had to kill them all. I thought they killed you."

I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes and he reached a hand to my cheek.

"Not yet my dear. Not yet."

He winced at the movement and it pained me as well. I took his hand and led him back to the camp stepping over the dead bodies of our attackers. I had to get him stitched up so we could move to a safer location. There was no way we could stay in this part of the woods with the bodies of the thieves. He tried to protest but I just shoot my head and helped him carefully onto his bed roll. Destiny came to me when I whistled and I pulled one of my many sacks off her saddle. Inside were bandages and needle and thread along with many different herbs and potions I had connected after our romps in the woods.

"Drink this. It will numb the pain while I suture the wound."

He took the bottle begrudgingly and downed it as I pulled his shirt up over his stomach. There was a decent size wound in his side from where a thief had punctured him with a sword. It was manageable though. The potion had worked well and he barely flinched when I poured cold water across the wound and began to thread the needle and thread through. It didn't take long and I covered the threaded area with a poganous berry and lymphous leaf mixture to protect from inflammation. Finally I wrapped his abdomen with bandages and pushed his shoulders back into the ground.

"No. Do not move. Not yet. Let the wound settle for a second."

"We have to leave Ada. Do you think they were alone?"

"Zane I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"I will. I will if you move around now. You will bleed out and I will lose you."

"Ada."

He said in a much softer tone, but I refused to look at him. I was still mad at him. Almost madder than I was last night due to his proclamation after I "went to sleep".

"No. Stay here. I will keep watch."

"Fine."

We sat there is silence and he finally fell back asleep. It had taken longer than I thought it would but the manigium I had laced the potion with finally knocked him out. Truthfully it wasn't that moving would break the stitches it was that I don't know where he would have fallen. The stitches would hold fine because it was not in a vital place. I sat there listening to the woods for hours as Zane took even breathes next to me. Finally I heard rustling. I knew they would come. And I would be ready. Drawing my sword I moved to the middle of the small clearing to await them. Though I heard rustling in front of me I heard a voice behind me.

"I saw the bodies Ada."

I spun around to come face to face with Hasten who had his sword drawn but pointed to the ground.

"Hasten?"

"The bodies Adalaina. What happened?"

"Ho…how did you find us?"

"I am a much better tracker than you seem to think I am. Who do you think taught you everything you know? Do you really think I told you those stories to entertain you? I was trying to train you without your father knowing."

"What are you doing here Hasten?"

"I have come to lead you."

"What lead me home? I will not go! I will fight the dragon and kill it. Or dies trying like my mother."

"There is much you do not know Adalaina. Much I must tell you."

"What? Like my mother was a Knight? That she fought and did not let anything change her. That is until my father came along. He took her fight away as he tried to do the same to me."

He raised his hand to strike me but fell short.

"I do not ever want to hear you talk of your father in that manner ever again. It was your mother's choice to marry him. It was her choice to give up her armor. No one else's. And when it comes to you he saw so much of her in you it scared him. Do you know if you mother had just ran this never would have happened. She might still be alive today. He has to think of that every time he sees you fighting in the woods or cleaning wounds on your body."

I stood there looking at him in shock. I had never thought of it that way before.

"My mother was not able to run. That is what you told me. She had just given birth. It was not possible."

"The story your father knows is a lie Adalaina. I told him a lie to save your life. You were not touched by a dragon. You were born one."

My body went numb, but not like it had before. It wasn't a tingling numb, but a pain stricken numb. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just stared at Hasten. I was born a dragon. What does he mean? That is not possible. I am human. I do not breathe fire or fly. My thoughts then flew to the scar on my back.

"M….m….my scar?"

"Wings."

"Bu…but how?"

"Take a seat Ada. I have a very long story to tell you…"

_A carriage rode down a dirt road on a flat plane. It held a pregnant woman and a young man. Katherine sat there smiling out of the coach as her hand rubbed her swollen belly. She had just left her parent's cottage and was very much fulfilled. Hasten eyed her belly very cautiously since she was so far along. He had not wanted to take her to her parent's house so late in term since Javel could not join them. What if she gave birth? Javel would not witness the birth of his first child. And Hasten was not sure if he could help a life into this world. He had taken many and would never want to taint its life by being the first to touch it. They rode in silence for a long time and Katherine began to nod off. That was until they heard yelling from outside the carriage. Nothing could be made of the noise and they assumed it to be thieves. Their dream of a simple battle was cut short by a roar stretching out across the plane.  
"Dragon."_

_Hasten said aloud before pulling Katherine to her feet. The carriage had halted thankfully and Hasten was hoping to get her away safely. Screams emitted from the small escort party they had as the dragon descended on the group. Hasten was not paying attention as the mother-to-be grabbed her sword stashed in the seat of the carriage. Hasten had never known that she never went anywhere without it. Katherine knew running would be pointless. That the dragon would chase anything that tried to get away. She had to go out with a fight. Charging past Hasten she attacked the dragon bringing its attention to her and the swinging sword. Katherine was a skilled fighter, but she had never fought a dragon. She also had never fought in the state she was in now. Lucky hit after lucky hit struck the dragon as Hasten was shook form his shock and he took off towards Katherine. Finally the sword struck home and brought the dragon to the ground with the sword stuck out of its gut. Katherine turned with a triumphant smirk before doubling over in pain. _

_The baby was coming. Or so she thought. Hasten helped her to the ground has she screamed in pain. Neither of them noticed the dragon begin to glow behind them. Katherine went ridged and her eyes rolled back in her head. Hasten began to shake her to wake her back up. He thought she was having complications with the pregnancy. Her lips began to move as moth bodies began to vibrate. Finally words came out. Katherine began to recite the same sentence over and over._

"_Chun a mharú ar Dragon é a bheith ar cheann"_

_Hasten had no idea what she was saying but soon both the bodies ceased at the same time. Katherine was no longer breathing and her body was bleeding in places it wasn't before. Hasten began to shake her again but he heard a large breath behind him that made him freeze. The Dragon was breathing again. How is this possible? Did it steal her life? What about the baby?! Hasten had no choice and he began to cut into the slowly cooling body of his friend. He must get the child out and being it to Javel. He grabbed his knife from his side but when he reached for the belly it was flattened. Her stomach was no longer swollen with life. How does this happen? She was pregnant not 2 minutes ago. Now she had no life growing inside her. The dragon let out a groan and he looked back towards the beast in anger. The sword was gone from its belly though its belly was more swollen than before. It couldn't be. _

"_Katherine?"_

_The dragon looked up at hasten with saddened eyes. It was Katherine. Hasten was sure of it. And the child was inside her. Would the child die? Suddenly the dragon roared and heaved forward in pain. Hasten rushed forward just as an egg was dropped to the ground. Katherine fell to her side and was breathing heavily. Hasten walked towards the egg and tapped the outside. Katherine nodded her head and laid it back on the ground. Hasten knocked the egg with the butt of his sword causing it to crack. Swing after swing brought more cracks across the red egg. Finally it busted enough for him to tear it apart. He looked in the large egg to see a baby lying at the bottom. Hasten could not see it breathing and panicked reaching in to pull it out. As he touched it the eyes opened and it let out a small cry. Not loud but enough to let him know it was awake. He picked the child up and brought her to the dragon._

"_Katherine. It is a girl Katherine."_

_The dragon looked at the baby in his arms and gave what looked like a smile. Sitting back up, she leaned forward and placed her nose on the child and rested it there for a moment._

"_Should I tell Javel, Katherine?"_

_Katherine shook her head and then motioned towards the egg. He knew what she meant though. He would never be able to comprehend what happened here. Even Hasten could not and he was present for the whole thing. Taking her mother's shawl Hasten wrapped it around the infant and mounted a horse._

"_I will keep her safe Katherine. I will never leave her side. And I swear on my life I will figure out your curse and break it." _

_With that Hasten rode off with the sleeping infant away from the dragon._


	10. Chapter 10- The Hidden Beauty

I did not move after Hasten finished his story. My mother was the dragon I was so intent on killing. How could this happen? How did my mother become a dragon? Hasten did not say anything against my silence. He continued to keep the stagnant air between us flowing to allow me to comprehend the story.

"How did my mother become a dragon? How is it possible?"

"I did not know myself Ada. That is until I visited that Guru I have been telling you about. You know the one who gave you that bracelet."

He pointed at my arm and I looked down to see the metal lacing across my wrist.

"The guru? The one who told you about my curse?"

"Yes. But the curse you know of is only parts of the true one. I cannot begin to even comprehend the truth of the curse so you must allow him to tell you himself."

"So I must go with you to see the Guru?"

"Yes. We must go with hast too because the party you slaughtered was only a small amount. They will come looking for you and the boy."

I only nodded my head. I was still reeling over the thought of my mother being a dragon.

"How did you kill them Ada?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up out of my trance at his words.

"Those men were killed by no sword. And you have no marks on you to show any sign of a fight."

"I am not sure. I mean I really don't know what happened. When Zane was struck I became very angry and my body started tingling. When my sight grew red I became invincible and had claws. I guess now I know they were dragon claws."

"You should be very glad you kept that bracelet all these years."

"Ya. The bracelet. Is it not suppose to stop my "curse" from coming out?"

"No. It is meant to control it for small outburst like the one you had back there. If you had not been wearing it you would have become a dragon in every sense and never returned to your human form."

"Never?"

"No. You would have been stuck. We must get you to him at once. You must learn to control your inner dragon."

"But Zane?"

"Wake him."

"I sort of drug him."

I gave him a sheepish smile as I gestured to the bottle on the ground. Hasten let out a deep chuckle and sheathed his forgotten sword.

"We shall have to wait for him to wake then. Side travel with a sutured wound is not recommended."

"Then we shall leave immediately. Sleep Hasten. I am sure you have been traveling all night searching for me. I can keep an eye on the camp."

He started to protest but I motioned to the bottle I had given Zane. He knew I meant that I would subdue him some way.

"I will wake you when Zane stirs."

"Goodnight Ada."

Hasten closed his eyes and I heard soft breaths immediately. He had been tired. I wonder when the last time he had slept was. I took to the trees again to get a higher vantage point on the land. I needed to spot an animal I can cook for food. After a little while of scouting a spotted two rabbits sitting in the brush a few yards outside of camp. Knocking two arrows I prayed for clean shots and I was not disappointed. While the two boys slept I started a fire and fillet the rabbits for cooking. Just before they were finished Zane began to move in his roll and I dashed to his side.

"Zane? Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"Ada? I'm fine. Did you drug me?"

He sat up and looked at me expectantly. I gave him the same sheepish grin I gave Hasten.

"Of course you did. This is why I never drink anything you give me."

"Oh hush. Are you hungry?"

"Famished. Wait. Who is the guy?"

Zane was going to sit up when he noticed Hasten's body laying not 5 feet from him.

"Is he a thief? Did you capture him? He's not our dinner is he?"

He gave me a joking speculative look, but I just laughed.

"No. That is a very close family friend. We can trust him. We are changing our course though."

"Don't tell me he was able to talk you into not killing the dragon?"

"Partially yes. There is more to the story than you know. My curse is more than I thought."

"What do you mean? Is that what happened in the forest? Your curse came out? What about the bracelet? I thought it was supposed to subdue it."

"That's what I thought. Hasten told me that it is not meant to keep it dormant, but to manage it. The fact that I was able to break through the enchantment means that I am growing "stronger" to say. Hasten needs to be the one to tell you though. I am still processing it myself."

"But..."

"No buts. Eat. I must wake him. We must be going before the rest of the thieves find us."

I motioned him to the rabbit as I kicked out to Hasten's solid form.

"Up Lazy bones. The sleeping beauty has awoken from his slumber."

Hasten grunted and rolled over.

"Don't make me jump on you."

"Go ahead. I'm not moving."

He mumbled in his sleep as he pulled his coat over his face. I took into a crouching position getting ready to spring. Leaping forward I was not expecting the hand to strike up and grasp my forearm before I touched the ground. Hasten had been faking sleeping and was trying to catch me by surprise. He did to an extent throw me off my balance and force me to land awkwardly next to him. I took my chance as he released my arm to extend my legs and knock him hard in the stomach. We rolled around on the ground until I finally gave in. I may be a great fighter but this was one master I would never be able to beat.

"I submit."

"If I had known it was that easy I would have pinned her years ago."

"It only works if you can actually pin me Zane."

I snapped back at him with a smile. He just laughed and went back to eating the rabbit in his hands.

"Are you hungry Hasten? I caught a few rabbits for food."

He offered me a hand and helped me off the ground.

"Food sounds very appetizing but we must be getting on the road."  
"That reminds me. Ada said there was a path and to ask you why."

He put another piece of meat in his mouth looking at Hasten expectantly. Hasten looked at me for confirmation and I nodded continuing packing my stuff onto Destiny. Hasten sat down and picked up the other rabbit and began to tell Zane the story he told me. He embellished with a few stories from when I was younger, and finished with the attack in the forest. Zane had not touched his rabbit through the whole story and sat there speechless when Hasten finished.

"Are you two women quite done with the gabbing?"

I was trying to break the awkward silence enough to get a move on. We had been here far too long and I knew it.

"Adalaina is quite right. We must get a move on. Are you well enough to travel Zane?"

"I'll be fine."

He looked over at me with a look of we are going to talk about this. Climbing on to my horse I nodded at him. Hasten whistled for his horse to trot into the clearing. Had she been there this whole time. Good horse not to have moved. Both boys finished gathering their items and climbed on horses. We were off at a break neck speed with Hasten in the lead. I watched as we moved away from the stream we had been following for some time now. We were moving away from Pirus. We were moving away from my mother. I still was having a hard time wrapping my mind over the idea of it being my mother. She was alive…well sort of. I wonder if she would remember me. I'm sure she would. Everyone says I am her spitting image. But maybe 18 years of dragon life warped her mind. We rode hard into the night and into the bright light of the sun.

"We need to stop Hasten. Destiny is not as use to the hard riding as yours is."

"Yes. I guess you are right. We need to ride one more hour. We must reach the elves before sunset or they may catch up to us."

"Elves? Who are they?"

"Yes. Elves. They will help. They are the thieves who have been following us for the night. Have you not noticed my haste?"

"I figured it was you wanted to get to our destination."

"That can wait. Death will not."

"We will continue to ride. Destiny will make it. I have faith."

"Zane?"

"Keep going. Shadow has ridden longer."

The pace was sped up now that we knew the danger. Truthfully Ada had felt the dread looming but she figured it was her mind over thinking things. It was near dark again before Hasten slowed.

"Why are we stopping?"

"We are here."  
I looked around and saw nothing but dense forest.

"Where?"

"The elf kingdom."

Looking around again I made a decision and took off my bracelet. Closing my eyes to allow them to adjust back to their "natural" power. When I opened my eyes I was taken off guard. The trees were glittering in the dimming sunlight. Everything looked so clear. This was the first time I had ever looked with the bracelet off. Normally I took it off to listen because I figured I would not see clearly through the brush. I was wrong. It was like I could see a mile away. I looked over to hasten and Zane. Their features were extenuated tenfold. Hasten looked older and more brute than I had ever seen him. It was not a bad look on him, but he just always looked like my soft protector before. Not my tough defender. I looked at Zane and my knees almost gave way underneath me. His eyes shone brighter than they ever had and they almost glittered with the trees. They were emerald pools I wanted to fall deep into and never climb out. I had noticed before that he had gain some muscle, but with my new sight I saw every line of his muscles protruding from his skin. I was thanking him in my head for not having time to put back on a shirt after I took his off earlier.

"Replace the bracelet or we cannot give you safe haven Dragon Daughter."

I turned to see a beautiful woman standing in front of me. Her beauty hurt my eyes and I obliged after taking one last look at Zane. I closed my eyes to allow for readjustment before looking for the woman again. When I saw her standing in the brush she was beautiful but not as I had seen. Her dress and green tinted body blended her in so well that if I had not seen her before I would have never seen her.

"I have replaced the bracelet. Please make yourself known."

She stepped out of the woods and was joined by a few other elves that appeared from nowhere. I had not even seen them with my bracelet off.

"Why did I not see them before?"

"You have many questions young one. Please come to safety before I answer them."

"Where is safety?"

"Follow me."

The woman stepped back through the hole she had made in the trees and they stretched to accommodate our horses. Hasten and Zane followed me wordlessly and I followed her. We stepped into a world unknown to us. It was a hidden city in the middle of the forest.

"How?"

Zane had finally spoken when we came to a halt near the edge of the city.

"We have our ways young ones. Now please. We must get you rested and fed. There is much to do and share."

The woman led us through a city of moss cover marble and stone. It looked like it had not been touched in a hundred years, but there were inhabitants living there now. Stone looking ready to crumble was the most stable steps I had ever stood on in my life.

"Now. Leave your horses here and my stable hands shall care for them properly. They look just as weary as you."

I looked to Destiny worried. No one had ever cared for her other than me. It wasn't that I feared for her being treated from. I worried for her being unmanageable. The only person I had ever seen her let near her other than me to clean her was Zane.

"She will become use to it. No one shall harm her and she will learn to trust. Allow her the chance Adalaina."

Can she read minds? She answered everything I needed. I just nodded my head and handed the lead to an elf towering to my left.

"Be good."

I whispered to Destiny as he led her off. Zane and Hasten's horse were already gone into the stable. But then again both were use to another taking care of their horse every once in a while.

"Please. Come join me in your room. We were expecting you hours ago. Food has been prepared if you are hungry."

We followed her into a large building and down a few hallways to a pair of double doors. When I stepped into the room I was surprised at how clean it looked. Compared to the outside of the building I expected a more rustic look to it. But everything was new and well polished. Three doors led to the left which I guessed was the bedrooms. To our right was a roaring fire and a large table ladled with food.

"Please help yourself to anything. Baths can be drawn if you wish. We shall converse in the morning after you have time to rest."

Grateful for time to relax I smiled at the woman as she left the room.

"I know I want a bath. If you two wish to eat be my guest."

I left them in the room to enter the room on the far left. Inside was a decent size bed and a bath sat steaming in the corner. Pulling the privacy shade I climbed in to soak my sore ridden body. My mind traveled to Destiny and I was hoping she was doing ok. Maybe I will check on her later. No soon than I thought that I drifted into a deep sleep. About an hour later the water turned cold and I drug myself to the bed and slipped on a night gown that had been laid out before falling back into sleep.

_The ground before me was white with snow and my feet were bare and cold against it. I looked around the barren field for the dragon I knew would arrive. I became impatient and took a step forward. Each step I took melted the snow beneath my feet and flowers grew in my wake. I heard the roar I waited for and spun on my heel. There came Zane running towards me. _

_"ZANE! GO! GET AWAY!"_

_He couldn't hear me but he kept running towards me. Finally he reached me but did not stop. I braced myself for the fall but it did not come. He ran right through me and my body tingled. Was I dead? I saw the Dragon come through the air and recognized something. The dragon wore my bracelet. Well a very stretched out version. I saw it's eyes and it froze in the air looking at me. So the dragon could see me but Zane could not. The moment our eyes locked my vision changed and I was looking down at the ground. I was the dragon?! Against my will the body sprung forward and chased the desperate Zane across the clearing. The whole time he was yelling for me to stop. Listen. It was him. The only thing that came out was a roar. My dragon form pinned his body to the ground and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to kill him! I began to scream inside my own head hoping to deter my form. I guess it was working because I began to shake. _

It took me a second to realize it wasn't my dream that was shaking but me.

"Adalaina! Wake up Adalaina! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and my body upward as I panted. It was just a dream. I had not killed Zane. It was just a dream. I felt my tears on my cheek and I wiped them away embarrassed.

"What happened Ada? Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just a bad dream."

"Do you have those often?"

"Increasingly recently."  
"What are they about?"  
"It varies. But one thing is always constant. It has a dragon."

"Well what happened in this one? It seemed pretty bad. You were screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I...I was the dragon."

"Ok?"

"And I killed you. Or I was going to kill you before you shook me awake."

"I see. Should I hide your sword?"

"Zane..."

I looked at him eyes still red and teary. He took the hint and brought me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ada. I was just trying to make you feel better."

I just nodded and wrapped him tighter in my arms.

"Should I go so you can sleep?"

I just shook my head and sniffled again. I was playing a card but I didn't want to be alone especially with Zane just in the other room.

"Would you like to get up?"

I shook my head again.

"Lie down?"

I shook my head yes this time and he chuckled. He released me enough to allow me to scoot back onto one side of the bed. I patted the spot next to him and he looked surprised. Yesterday I barely ever talked to him and now I was asking for cuddling. He laid now next to me with his arms on his chest trying to be a gentlemanly as he possibly could. I would have none of that though and rolled over to snuggle up against him. His body tensed for a second before one arm slipped under my body and around his waist. My chest laid on his chest and I took a deep breath inhaling his scent. One hand played with the ends of my hair while the other rubbed circles into my skin. Before sleep retook me I whispered to him in a drowsy voice.

"don't...*yawn*...leave tonight please."

Just before my consciousness left me I heard his answer.

"Never."


End file.
